


i saw daddy kissing santa claus

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, ballum advent calendar, callum dressed as santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: He hated shopping at the best of times, but Christmas was always a different level of hatred. He’d usually have Lola do all the shopping for him, saving him the bother.Only this year, Lexi was desperate for her dad to take her to go and see Santa.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	i saw daddy kissing santa claus

Ben should have known the second they stepped foot into the shopping mall that it was a bad idea.

He hated shopping at the best of times, but Christmas was always a different level of hatred. He’d usually have Lola do all the shopping for him, saving him the bother.

Only this year, Lexi was _desperate_ for her dad to take her to go and see Santa. Ben could only say no weakly, until Lexi was off to bed and then pouting and ignoring him for most of the morning after.

The grin on her face when he gave in to her, and the way she jumped into his arms to give him a hug almost made him forget about actually having to face the day around people panic buying and no doubt someone knocking into him more than once.

He just smiled tightly and prayed to a god that he didn’t believe in that today wasn’t going to be a total nightmare.

The queue to Santa’s grotto seems to be never ending. “Daddy stop being grumpy. Santa will know you’re not happy to see him,” Lexi looks up at him; her elf hat she demanded she must wear to see Santa, covers the top of her eyes because it’s way too big for her frame.

Ben just laughs, before pulling the hat further down until it covers her eyes all the way and picks her up, making her squirm while laughing. “I’m not grumpy, cheeky!”

Lexi pulls the hat back, her giggles dying down and she settles into Ben’s arms. “Good, because I want Santa to like me.”

Ben kisses her cheek, smiles at her innocence. “He already does, silly. How do ya think you always get so many presents, eh?” He whispers into her ear, “I think you’re Santa’s favourite girl in the whole world.”

Lexi hugs Ben tighter, her small hands tight at his neck and she stays in his arms until they reach the grottos door.

🎅🏼

The grotto is covered in white. Fake snow covers the floor, toy polar bears stand in the corner with a plastic white Christmas tree next to them. Ben wants to punch something for paying £20 for _this_. Day light bloody robbery.

Lexi can’t stop grinning though, her mouth wide in amazement and she doesn’t hesitate in running towards the man in the red chair.

Ben watches Lexi hand over her elf’s hat to _Santa_. “I’ve been a good girl this year.” She nods when the guy pats his thigh for Lexi to sit on it, “I can be one of your little helpers this year if you want.”

“Ho ho ho” the guy chuckles deeply, and Ben bites down on his lips to fight back a laugh, but he can’t hide the way his eyebrows raise amused. “You really are a good girl, aren’t ya?”

Lexi nods enthusiastically. “Just ask my daddy,” Lexi points over at Ben. “He said that I’m your favourite.”

Ben’s eyes fall to the man behind the fat red suit and fake beard, and Ben suddenly appreciates the white surroundings. The guys blue eyes stand out lighter than the sky on a summers day and Ben swallows, looks down at his feet. “Well, you are, aren’t ya?” Ben smiles at his daughter.

Funny how even when Ben’s looked away, he can still feel eyes on him, but he fights the urge to look back.

“Your dad is right,” Santa finally comments, bopping Lexi’s chin with his finger. “Now, what would the best girl in all the world like for Christmas?”

Lexi whispers something into his ear making him nod and he gives her a thumbs up when she jumps down from his lap. “Leave it to me,” Santa says, then gives her a high five before she waves goodbye and thanks him.

Lexi is ahead of Ben before he can even say anything, but he’s got something he needs to know first. He clears his throat before asking, “wouldn’t mind telling me what she wants, would ya?”

A laugh breaks into the room, a warm sound that clouds every bit of darkness in Ben with something lighter. “That wouldn’t be very Santa of me.”

He sounds young, an east end accent and Ben smirks back. “Come on, I’m old enough not to believe in that now.”

He stands from his chair, picks up a small gift bag from the side of him and comes to stand in front of Ben. He’s tall. So much taller than Ben thought he would be, makes him have to look up at him.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” he mumbles before huffing and pulling the itchy beard off his face.

 _Oh_. Ben looks dumbly up at him because he was not expecting him to look like _that_.

“She wants a new princess dress,” he whispers like he’s breaking the rules. He lifts the bag up towards Ben, “she forgot this.”

Ben nods along before taking the bag from him and thanks him.

Maybe there is a god. Maybe Ben still does believe.

🎅🏼

Ben ignores the shocked and confused look on Lola’s face when he tells her he’s going to go do some shopping.

She asks if he’s ill, and if he’s had a personality transplant because she thinks she’s funny, but Ben just rolls his eyes to let her know he’s not amused.

It’s a few days later, days closer to Christmas and it’s a damn sight busier than it was last time he was here. He tries not to let it bother him, he stays close to the grotto, thankful the toy store is just on the side.

He spends longer than is necessary in a café, orders three cups off coffee until the shopping centre quietens down and the shops begin to close. He decides now is his best time to move.

And he was right. He tries not to stare, to make it obvious, but he’s headed his way and Ben doesn’t really do subtle. “Alright,” he greets, looking up, his hands full with bags.

“Alright,” there’s a warm smile back, his tired eyes opening slightly in pleasant surprise. “Someone’s been splashing the cash,” he acknowledges the bags.

“Just a few princess dresses,” Ben smirks, “one isn’t enough.”

There’s a smirk back, the guys eyes aimed down at the floor as if he’s almost too shy to say it. “Surprised ya found one of your size.”

Ben bites at his lip, tilts his head back to show there’s nothing to be shy about and says, “looks and a sense of humour, what’s not to like?” Ben relishes in the way the guys cheeks flush dark pink, “what’s ya name? Unless ya to prefer to be called Noel?”

“Callum,” he replies quickly, failing to hide the delight at what Ben just said to him. “Yours?”

“Ben,” he offers out his hand to shake and isn’t surprised by the strength behind Callum’s big hands. He holds Callum’s hand in his whilst he asks, “fancy a drink?”

He’s half expecting a no. He’s probably got someone to go back home to, or he’s too tired for some guy he barely knows hitting on him like a dog on heat.

But Callum smiles back, his head higher. “Yeah, why not.”

🎅🏼

The night is young, maybe it’s because he’s tired or he just candle his drink, but Callum’s pretty drunk already and Ben isn’t here for that, however cute he might be.

“It’s Christmas!” Callum complains, when Ben tells him they should get a taxi. Then Callum frowns, licks his lips and looks at Ben like something’s crashed around him. “I’ve put ya off me haven’t I? Oh god, I’m sorry, ya asked me out on a date and-“

“Who said it was a date?” Ben grins, eyes catching Callum’s.

“Oh, sorry-“

“I’m joking,” Ben confirms, shuffles closer to Callum as they stand outside a bar. “It was definitely a date”.

“Yeah?” Callum beams, his hand instinctively touching Ben’s arm.

“Yeah,” Ben nods, amazed at how warm he’s made to feel by a single look or touch.

Maybe he’s just getting into the Christmas spirit finally, but he feels merry and light.

“We still need to get you home though, or nobody will be seeing Santa tomorrow.”

Callum groans, lumps himself down onto a bench. “Is that what my life is? A part time job pretending to be something that isn’t even real.” He rubs a hand over his face, “it sounds so pathetic.”

“Hey,” Ben kneels down to face him, his hands resting on his thighs to make him steady. “It’s not pathetic. Do ya know how excited my Lexi was to come and meet ya? How many other children queue for hours to just see ya for a few minutes? Ya don’t realise how happy you make them.”

“Still not real though, is it?” Callum swallows, shaking his head like he’s a disappointment.

“It is real for them little ones. They leave with massive smiles on their faces because of _you._ What’s not real about that?”

Callum smiles sadly. “Bet ya think I’m stupid, don’t you.”

“Nah. You’re still fit,” Ben smiles. “And extremely drunk.”

When Callum leans forward with eyes closed, Ben backs away because he knows it’s the right thing to do. “Why not?” Callum asks, lips pouted.

“Because,” Ben laughs, “for the third time, you’re boozed up and ya need to get home, alright?”

Callum sighs, but he gives up and nods in agreement.

When they grab a taxi for Callum to get home, Ben’s heart beats like it’s never done before; he makes sure to press a kiss to Callum’s cheek, needs to let him know that he’s interested and that he wants it too.

They swap numbers, and Callum leaves Ben with a hand on his waist and a wink that makes Ben laugh gently because it’s more of a blink, but it’s almost enough to undo all what he did earlier and pull him back for a kiss.

But Callum gets into the taxi without looking back. All that warmness he feels when Callum’s around him, slowly diminishes.

It’s one of those times Ben believes he doesn’t deserve this type of happiness. Doesn’t deserve someone so good enter his life this way, almost perfectly fitting in like a missing piece.

He can’t help but be happy though, especially when Callum and him spend the rest of the weekend texting and calling each other.

🎅🏼

It’s a little out of the blue, or maybe it isn’t. Maybe the last few weeks have been boiling up to this moment. It’s not as if they weren’t close before.

Only this time, neither of them have had a drink. This time, Ben had come shopping again, this time bringing Lexi with him because she would know exactly what to buy mummy for Christmas.

Ben can’t help but drop Callum a text, tell him exactly where he is and maybe it isn’t fair when Callum’s at work.

Callum doesn’t seem to mind, he comes out from a back entrance and tells Ben to come and see him.

“Santa!” Lexi runs over first, hugging him tightly. “Thank you for my extra present.”

Callum looks up at Ben, then back at Lexi before sneaking open the back door again. “Why don’t ya go and choose yourself another one?”

She looks surprised, looks up at Ben. “Can I?”

“Who am I to argue with Santa?” Ben plays with her hair before she runs inside.

“You’ll be on the naughty list if your boss finds out about that,” Ben raises his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Callum laughs, everything turning into a haze when Ben pulls him closer.

“Is it weird I’ve been having dirty thoughts about ya in this?” Ben whispers, pulling down the fake beard down from Callum’s face.

Callum nods, his hands finding sanctuary on Ben’s hips. “Ya wouldn’t be asking me that if ya thought it was normal.”

“Thought about ya kissing me whilst wearing this,” Ben continues, his hands balled up at the front of Callum’s red suit.

Callum’s nose crunches up in disgust, but he can’t help but laugh and forget about everything else because he’s wanted this long enough now. He wipes the smirk from Ben’s lip with a kiss, breathes him until Ben’s hand cups his face.

“Daddy!” Lexi screams beside them, dropping her gift to the floor.

🎅🏼

“She’s traumatised,” Lola shakes her head, slamming things around the kitchen. “As if you’d kiss Santa Claus!”

“It’s not Santa though, is it?” Ben huffs. “It’s Callum,” he clings the back of the chair, takes a deep breath because he’s not mentioned him to anybody yet, but he can’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth. “I really like him. He’s cute, funny, got amazing thighs-“

“Alright,” Lola huffs. “I don’t need to know the details.”

“You’d love him,” Ben tells her, so convinced because how could she not? “I know Lexi would, too.” Ben scratches at his forehead, “he ain’t just some cheap pick up. He’s special. He makes _me_ feel special.”

Lola’s mood seems to lighten, a cheeky glint in her eye. “You’ve fallen for him already, ain’t ya?”

“As if!” Ben argues back a little too quickly. “If anyone’s fallen for anyone, it’s the other way round.”

“Course it is,” she smiled knowingly. She tapped his arm as she made her way into the living room. “Just make sure you speak to Lexi, alright?”

Ben nods, making sure to take hot chocolates with him.

🎅🏼

_10 years later_

They should know better now, they’re much older and wiser, but they’re also still very much in love with each other, almost like the first time they got together.

They still fancy the pants off each other. Ben still has moments when he doubts he deserves Callum, only now Callum sees right through him, knows him like the back of his hand and he reminds him every time that he is. That he’s worth more.

They spend every Christmas together. They spend every Christmas Eve with Lexi. They watch Christmas movies in matching pyjamas and make gingerbread castles.

Callum also still works as Santa Claus, can’t walk away from seeing little ones excited and happy. It makes him feel good about himself, makes him realise now that none of it is fake or pathetic. He’s got his husband to thank for that.

They should know better now, but they still often mess about like they’re young again and Ben will have Callum dress up.

“Ho ho ho,” Callum breathes against Ben’s neck, his body pressed close against Ben’s. “What would Mr Highway like for his early Christmas present this year?”

Ben grins against Callum’s cheek, mumbles against his jaw. “You.”

Callum rolls his eyes. “Ya have that everyday.”

“So ya saying you aren’t a great gift,” Ben bites his lip. “I love getting to unwrap ya.”

Callum shakes his head, kisses Ben lightly. “At least those jokes will never get old.”

“Just kiss me, will ya?” Ben cranes his head back, lips parted.

Callum nips Ben’s lip into his mouth, kissing once and then twice, before taking his hat off and putting it on Ben.

They get lost in each other for all of two seconds before they hear something that takes them back in time.

“Dad!”

Ben can’t help but laugh at Lexi’s grunt as she rushes past covering her eyes and Callum’s blushed cheeks.

Some things never change.


End file.
